Various fluids such as medications and nutritional fluids are delivered to human or animal patients by dispensing from a syringe. Syringes conforming to the new ENFit enteral design standard (ISO 80369-3) may include nipple or tip couplings of larger dimension and volume or displacement than previous syringes. Volumetric differences in fluid delivery resulting from these changes may adversely affect accuracy of dosing in the oral administration of fluids.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to oral administration couplers for fluid delivery and for providing a means to orally dose or dispense from the syringes conforming to the ENFit enteral design standard. It is to the provision of an improved oral administration coupler meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.